Shattered Mirror
by Vero Vortex
Summary: -Bloqueas el recuerdo por algún motivo... ¿no?– le preguntó al aire.- es un poco tarde de todas formas… y pensar que cambiaste tanto por él... debe ser tan triste que te esfuerces y no logres nada... solo simples mendrugos de cariño de esa persona.
1. Broken Heart

Fic dedicado en su integridad a Deidara Uchiha Sasori. (A la que iré a raptar desde Perú muahaha)

Orden de ideas: Lhía sempai.

* * *

**Shattered Mirror**

_**I: Broken Heart.**_

La gente pasaba por su lado con su habitual parsimonia, resguardándose bajo los paraguas negros de la fuerte lluvia. Algunos niños corrían produciendo un sonido sordo cuando sus botas impermeables chocaban contra los charcos en el piso.

"_Ha sido un error desde el principio…"_

La lluvia habitual en Inglaterra se acrecentó de forma exagerada en menos de un minuto, pero Arthur no dejó de caminar despacio, en dirección opuesta a la multitud que corría par resguardarse. Se aproximaba una tormenta.

Quizás algo peor.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿eso es todo?- preguntó Arthur mientras sostenía una hermosa rosa roja entre las manos.

-Tanto tú como yo lo sabemos Arthur… sólo vamos a hacernos daño.

-Pero… tú… tú aún… me quieres… un poco… ¿no?- preguntó esperanzado. Alfred se acercó para envolverlo en sus brazos suavemente, mientras Arthur sentía cómo una sensación desconocida se apoderaba de él, llevándolo al borde de la inconsciencia.

-¿Ves lo que sucede Arthur? – le dijo con tristeza en su voz – ambos sentimos que moriríamos si nos perdemos. Yo necesito tenerte conmigo…

-Yo también…

-Pero… sabemos que esto terminará mal para ambos.

-¡No! ¡Yo sé que no! – dijo rápidamente, esperanzado.

-¡Arthur! ¡Ya hemos pasado por esto antes! Cuando tenemos un lazo muy fuerte… terminamos rompiéndolo.

Pudo sentirlo. El cuerpo tembloroso de Arthur bajo su abrazo. Ambos sabían lo que necesitaban en ese momento, y lo supieron cuando sus ojos llorosos se encontraron y el aroma que emanaba del cuerpo del otro los llenó.

Era inevitable, se llamaban el uno al otro. Alfred rozó con sus labios la fresca mejilla del más pequeño, preguntándose si todo su cuerpo era igual de delicioso. Sabía que sí, sabía que con el tiempo Arthur le dejaría probarlo, y que si le permitía eso él moriría al sentirse en el cielo. Entonces deseó aún más entregarse a ese sentimiento, que nacía en su corazón, recorría todo su cuerpo, concentrándose en zonas específicas y no moriría nunca, no si tenía a Arthur cerca.

Recorrió lentamente la comisura de los labios de Arthur para sentir, milímetro a milímetro, el dulce sabor que lo tentaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Sintió la calidez del aliento del otro contra su labio inferior, y un pequeño gemido proveniente de la garganta del ojiverde terminó por derrotarlo. No se apresuró, el momento era demasiado perfecto para robarle detalles al tiempo. Quería poder recordar cada segundo.

Arthur por su parte, solo podía dedicarse a sentir, a desear que él avanzara un poco más, pero con la misma velocidad. Sintió las fuerzas abandonando su cuerpo, su consciencia quebrarse poco a poco y sin embargo se perdía cada segundo que pasaba esa deliciosa sensación. ¿Por qué era tan intenso? ¿Qué pasaba con su corazón? ¿Se estaba sanando?

Sintió que iba a caerse, mas los brazos de Alfred lo aferraron a su cuerpo y al mundo. Mantuvo la rosa que Alfred le había regalado en su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha acariciaba el rostro y cuello de éste.

Necesitaban un poco más, ambos lo sabían. Como si de leerse la mente se tratara, Arthur ladeó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Alfred, solo que al lado opuesto, separó un poco más los labios y sintió un tímido toque en la lengua, al cuál respondió de la misma forma.

Los besos aumentaron en intensidad y profundidad. Algunos eran largos, profundos y muy agradables, otros pequeños, cortos, dulces y tiernos. La sensación de felicidad, éxtasis y euforia no los abandonó ni siquiera al separarse. Durante los últimos dos minutos disfrutaron dándose pequeños besos, completamente sonrojados y preguntándose porqué había sido tan intenso para ambos.

-Arthur… yo…

-Te amo Alfred.- le dijo con el poco aliento que le quedaba, esforzándose por recuperar su respiración normal. Alfred le besó suavemente en la frente, sin soltarlo del abrazo.

-Lo sé… pero…

-No se puede, ¿verdad?...

-No. No me siento listo. No quiero correr el riesgo de perderte, no lo soportaría.

-¿No quieres arriesgarte un poco por mi?- preguntó hundiendo el rostro en el pecho del menor.

-No Arthur… no lo pongas de esa forma.- le dijo un poco molesto.

-Yo… no dudaría en arriesgar todo por ti… por eso quiero estar contigo y dar todo de mí.

-No. Es definitivo. – contestó cortante.

Arthur se soltó del abrazo, empujando ligeramente al otro para alejarse, primero lentamente, luego sus pasos se hicieron más y más rápidos a medida que las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Alfred hubiera estirado el brazo en un vano intento de retenerlo, mas era eso solamente; un vano intento. Otra vez no quería arriesgarse a perder.

"_El primer error fue éste… no decirte lo mucho que significabas para mi en verdad."_

_* * *_

Los días pasaban, pesados para ambos. Arthur evitó ir a reuniones por un tiempo, alegando que había otras cosas por hacer. Todos sabían que algo tenía que ver Alfred en todo eso.

-Inglaterra solamente se pone así de raro por causa de América.- dijo Francia en una reunión que se llevaba a cabo en su casa.- Algo ha pasado con éstos dos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes-aru?- preguntó China mirándolo un poco cansado por el aburrimiento de la conferencia.

-Porque ni siquiera América se puede concentrar. Lleva media hora confundiendo calentamiento global con inflación. – dijo para luego observar un poco compasivo a Alfred tratando de guiarse en las diapositivas que presentaba frente a todos.

-Y entonces detendremos la insuflación…

-Inflación – le corrigió alguien.

-Si, eso… bueno las medidas a tomar serán… eh… pues… serán… promover el uso de automóviles que funcionen a electricidad… no… no es ese el tema…- la cabeza le daba vueltas – pues… lo que quiero decir es que… promoveremos la inflación… no… si yo estoy en contra… evitaremos al ambiente… no… el calentamiento… no hablamos de eso…

* * *

Tras una interminable media hora de dolores de cabeza para Alfred, terminó por cansarse, pedir disculpas y salir de la habitación. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas tomar unos días de vacación y así olvidarse de ser la nación más poderosa del planeta aunque sólo fuese por ese día.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado. ¿Dias? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? Lo único que sabía era que aún no se sumaban los días para cumplir un año. Pero si pesaba cada hora que pasaba, sintiendo a Arthur alejarse un poco más de él. Sabía que la ausencia del otro era enteramente su culpa.

Se dirigió al baño para mojarse el rostro. El toque frío y húmedo bastó para despertarlo. Era tan agradable…

-Así que estabas aquí.- dijo Francis entrando mientras Alfred pasaba la vista de su rostro al reflejo del francés en el espejo.-¿qué ha sido todo eso?

-Nada en verdad… sólo… creo que no he dormido bien.- dijo acomodándose los lentes.

-Tiene que ver con Inglaterra, ¿no?

-¡No! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver! Yo puedo estar bien sin él, no me necesita, no nos necesitamos, no es que me esté muriendo por verlo o volver a…- miró a Francia quien le sonreía triunfal. Se había vendido completamente.- Yo… no quiero hacerle daño…

-A veces es mejor dejar los asuntos zanjados. Es su culpa por tomarse las cosas en serio.

-¡Es algo serio! ¡Los dos nos amamos!

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-Vamos Francia… sabemos que va a terminar mal. Arthur es Arthur, se esfuerza mucho, se enoja cuando las cosas no salen como él espera…

-Y es tsundere, y molesto y un idiota capitalista, orgulloso como tú. – Completó el otro.- Y te asusta ver cuánto se parecen.

-Si…

-Además de que piensas que sigue viéndote como ese mocoso que cuidó una vez.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Onii-san sabe muchas cosas, mi pequeño Alfred.- dijo apartando los cabellos del rostro con un movimiento exagerado.- Tu error fue que dejaste una pequeña abertura en esa puerta que le cerraste.

-¿Eh?

-Si. Ese día que te independizaste, debiste ver al idiota de Arthur lloriqueando como niña durante tres meses seguidos, sin parar. Ya no tenía lágrimas y yo pensaba que quedaría ciego.

-¿Tres meses?

-Tres meses sin salir de su casa. Tres meses en los que la nación se iba al infierno. Y era insoportable, escucharlo gimotear tres meses enteros, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo, como si de un solo llanto se tratara. Después se recuperó, ¿sabes porqué? – preguntó y Alfred meneó la cabeza – porque tú aún estabas solo. Ya probabas la soledad y él esperaba, pacientemente, que no te gustara y decidieras volver con él. Y nunca, en todo ese cochino tiempo, te diste la libertad de salir con una sola persona.

-Tuve tratos con muchas naciones.

-Y eran solo eso. Tratos.

-Y yo era solo eso, su colonia.

-Oh no, luego tuvo muchas y bien lo sabes. Pero ninguna sería para él lo que fuiste tú. Bien sabemos que andaba buscándote en cada una de esas distintas personas. Necesitaba encontrar un poco de Alfred en cualquiera de los otros. Necesitaba encontrarse a sí mismo. Oh si, el arte del amor es tan perfecto e impredecible. No hay dos iguales.

-Francia…- llamó Alfred sacando al otro de su drama - entonces debo romperle el corazón… pero rompérselo de tal forma que ya no me ame de ninguna manera. Ambos somos orgullosos, y yo sé que por orgullo, tenemos un límite. Así que creo que es momento de cruzar ese límite y…

-Es algo peligroso Alfred. Ten eso muy en cuenta.

-Lo sé. Pero yo quiero que él encuentre su felicidad en otra persona. No quiero perderlo de forma definitiva… solo que… deje de quererme así. Que sigamos siendo… ¿amigos?...

El ambiente se cargó de silencio por unos segundos, en los que Alfred observaba el suelo como si contara las múltiples baldosas en éste y quisiera encontrarle un sentido a los diseños abstractos. Francis suspiró.

-Eres un tonto en no valorar lo que tienes. Pero está bien.

* * *

-¡¿Porqué querría yo ir a un hotel contigo?!-preguntaba Arthur molesto por el celular. Al otro lado de la línea tenía a Francis.

-Ya sabrás, es por tu bien. – le contestó con una no muy habitual paciencia. Eso era extraño en Francia, mas Inglaterra no podía confiar.

-¡No creo eso!

-No lo digo porque busque seducirte. No perdería mi tiempo. Bien, si quieres vienes. Deja de ser mi problema. Pensé que te importaría si se trababa de él.

-¿De quien? – Cayó en cuenta, temía que se tratara de lo que pensaba- no… no estás insinuando…- le cortaron.

Con rapidez tomó varios transportes, cruzando su nación, el Canal de la mancha, llegando a Francia y finalmente a Paris.

Caminó a paso rápido por entre las personas, chocando a algunas e incluso un puesto de frutas del cual, afortunadamente, no cayó ninguna.

Tomó el celular y marcó algunos números con la mano temblorosa. ¿Era a causa del cansancio? O acaso a causa de…

-¿Hola?

-Bastardo del vino, estoy frente a la Torre Eiffel, ¿dónde se supone que estás?

-Ah querido, voy a recogerte.- dijo y colgó. – En verdad lo lamento por ti, Inglaterra.

* * *

-Y ésta es tu nación, América.- decía un joven Inglaterra a su pequeño hermanito.- mira qué grande eres.

-¡Wooow! ¡Soy tan grande! ¡Es increíble! ¡Debo ser una de las naciones más grandes!

-Si… lo eres. Eres mi orgullo. – contestó para luego pasar sus dedos por los rubios cabellos y besarlo en la frente, justo debajo del pequeño rulito. – pero… vas a enfrentar muchos problemas… aunque yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerte.

-¿Quién es este grandote de aquí? – preguntó Alfred señalando un país por encima de China.

-Ese es Rusia. Es peligroso.

-Es el más grande. ¡Mira! ¡Aquí hay muchos paises chiquitos!

-Eso es Europa.

-Aquí dice… Alemania… ¡Alemania! ¿Cómo es Alemania?

-No puedes describir a una nación. Al menos no terminarías nunca.

-¡Pero tu siempre dices que yo soy lindo!

-Lo eres.

-A propósito Inglaterra… ¿cuál eres tú? – le preguntó el niño. Arthur se inclinó sobre la mesa, pasando un brazo al otro lado del cuerpo de Alfred, rodeándolo por la cintura con ese brazo mientras con el otro le señalaba una isla un poco alejada de Europa.

-Soy éste.- le dijo.

Alfred lo miró un poco curioso.

-Eres pequeño…

-Si.

-Y estás solo…

-Aja…

-Como estaba yo cuando me encontraste…- se giró para abrazarse del cuello de Arthur.- Yo… yo voy a protegerte Inglaterra. Cuando crezca seré alguien muy fuerte y voy a protegerte. No voy a dejarte solo.

* * *

-¿Por qué… me traes aquí?-preguntó Arthur con los ojos muy abiertos. Asustado y preocupado al mismo tiempo, observaba el dorado número que lo saludaba en la puerta de ese cuarto de hotel. - ¿Por qué?

-Porque es hora de que entiendas… Inglaterra…

-¿Entender qué?

-Que Alfred ya no es un niño. Ya no es Tu niño.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Alfred en todo esto? – Preguntó- ¡Mas te vale no haberle hecho nada!

-No… no le hice nada. Es lo que él te hace a ti y lo que tú le haces a él. No le dejas crecer, te niegas a dejarlo ir. Pero él, ya se fue Inglaterra. Ya no va a regresar. Está ahí con alguien más. Escogió a alguien más mientras tú te aferras a la idea de seguir tras él.

Arthur se acercó a la puerta, acariciando el pomo con cuidado, para luego dejar caer pesadamente la mano a un lado de su cuerpo y sacar el celular de su bolsillo. Intentando no temblar marcó los números que sabía de memoria. Estaba apagado.

-Está bien entonces…- murmuró – ya no voy a molestarte…

-Inglaterra… ¿estás…?- no pudo continuar. Éste había emprendido su frenética carrera.

Francis suspiró. Abrió la puerta de la habitación para dirigirse a la cama. Observó la estancia teñida en tonos azules propios de la noche, mientras algunas sombras se movían por la acción de las luces de los autos desde la calle.

La habitación tal y cual la había dejado en un principio.

Completamente vacía.

* * *

Y volvemos al principio de todo.

Arthur caminando por su tierra, con el cuerpo completamente mojado, el corazón que ya no quería latir y completamente destrozado. Deseaba de verdad ya no sentirlo, que el dolor ya no lo consumiera, que su corazón ya no le doliera tanto, que el pecho no le pesara al grado de sentir que le cortaría la respiración.

Subió con pesar las gradas a su cuarto y al llegar a éste se desplomó sobre la cama. No quería ni siquiera ver a sus amigos mágicos. Le dolía tanto que ni siquiera las lágrimas podían aflorar, ni su voz se atrevía a abandonar su garganta.

Tomó entre sus manos la rosa que le había regalado Alfred, la cual tenía un hechizo especial para que no se marchitara. La acercó a su corazón, haciéndose un ovillo sobre la cama.

-Te amo…- murmuró.- Hasta el final… voy a amarte… aunque eso me mate. No importa qué tanto me arrastre por ti… te amo Alfred…

Escuchó el sonido de un vidrio romperse. La imagen de su antiguo y apreciado espejo completamente quebrado acudió a su mente. ¿Era el espejo? ¿O su corazón acababa de romperse?

-Duele…. ¿verdad?

Arthur no pudo voltearse. No quería ver quién le hablaba. Sabía que no era nadie que conociera. Luego reconoció su propia voz.

-¿Quién eres? – dijo sin volverse, aspirando el suave olor de la rosa.

-La parte tuya que has olvidado hace mucho tiempo. – le contestaron un poco más cerca. Sintió un estremecimiento recorriendo su cuerpo, ese estremecimiento que precede a una desgracia, de la cual sabemos, no podremos escapar.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó débilmente.

-Voy a librarte de tu dolor y quitarte eso que tanto te hace daño.- le dijo. Arthur pudo percibir que sonreía mientras la mano del otro acariciaba suavemente su rostro.- Es eso lo que necesitas. Así que duerme y descansa.

-¿Dormir?... No… yo quiero… quiero verlo… quiero decirle…- la rosa fue arrebatada de sus manos, mas no opuso resistencia.- yo quiero… yo de verdad…

-Hey…- la voz había cambiado a esa que él conocía tan bien, haciendo que ladeara el rostro y lo enfrentara.- Bajo esta forma estoy mejor, ¿a que si? – Le dijo el otro "Alfred".- Ven, voy a librarte de ese dolor que sientes. Ya no va a dolerte más.

-Ya no… dolerá.

-Exacto.

-¿Y Alfred? ¿El verdadero?

-Que eso no te importe. Voy a borrar tu dolor. Solo tienes que aceptarlo.

Arthur cerró los ojos para luego asentir débilmente.

Sintió que su cuerpo se separaba de él, que su alma flotaba, que vivía en un sueño. Por su mente, una mezcolanza de sentimientos, recuerdos, olores, paisajes, sonidos y sensaciones se hicieron presentes, apuntando todas a una sola persona: Alfred.

Se vio a si mismo, parado en un gran espacio abierto, sin montañas, ni cielo, ni ríos… flotando libremente mientras miles de rosas lo rodeaban.

Ya no dolía. Su mente ya no le pertenecía.

* * *

Poltergeist.

Ser creado a partir de recuerdos o sentimientos que atormentan a una persona. También se cree que se originan cuando una persona muere en medio de un sentimiento de ira. Meras impresiones o fragmentos del alma.

Manifestación exterior de un corazón destrozado por miles de espinas.

-Las rosas pierden todo… menos las espinas.- susurró éste acariciando el cabello de Arthur mientras observaba a la rosa marchitarse entre sus manos. Caminó bajo la apariencia de Alfred por el cuarto, para ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo roto, repetirse cientos de veces.– Parezco un maldito doppelganger… vas a pagarlo… Alfred- le dijo a su reflejo para luego tomar nuevamente la forma de Arthur.

Abrió el ventanal que daba hacia el balcón de Arthur, para observar a lo lejos el Big Ben, iniciando su tañer pesado.

Al terminar las doce campanadas que marcaban la medianoche, la nación entera se vio sumida en la peor de sus pesadillas.

* * *

-¡Qué demonios es esto! – casi gritó Alfred dejando caer su tazón de cereal al suelo, al observar en la televisión a una mujer de rasgos angulosos hablando mientras a un lado se mostraba lo que parecía ser una ciudad devastada, todo bajo el titular de "Inglaterra se muere lentamente."

-En las últimas horas se han registrado una serie de sucesos paranormales catalogados como extremadamente peligrosos. Las autoridades han visto por conveniente evacuar el país entero, lo cual les está trayendo serios problemas puesto que muchos ingleses se niegan abandonar su nación. Hace unos minutos se pudo ver a la Reina Isabel junto a su hijo, el príncipe Carlos y sus hijos abandonando de forma obligada el palacio real. Aunque durante el día la nación no parece presentar un problema, el verdadero riesgo radica en las noches, las cuales se han vuelto una pesadilla. Se ha contado hasta ahora al menos tres mil personas desaparecidas. Las autoridades se niegan a darlos por muertos…

-Arthur… ¿qué está pasándote? – dijo Alfred sintiendo que todo era su culpa. Y sí, estaba seguro que así era.

_Yo… yo voy a protegerte Inglaterra. Cuando crezca seré alguien muy fuerte y voy a protegerte. No voy a dejarte solo._

"_Hay promesas que para ser cumplidas, primero deben romperse."_

_

* * *

_

_Se los había prometido, y les dejo el fanfic tipo Silent Hill. Si bien no será de "Terror" propiamente dicho (no creo que exista un libro con la capacidad de asustarte si de entrada sabes que no es real) pero sí que estará lleno de romance. _

_El fic multipairing de Gakuen Hetalia lo publicaré pronto. Sobre el de Mpreg, por problemas con Su y Finfi no estoy pudiendo subirlo, mas les aseguro que estará antes de navidad ^^_

_En verdad les agradecería si me dejaran un review, por el bien de mi autoestima xD  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Cap II: The Truth of the hanged man. **_

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Porqué Francis ha desaparecido en Inglaterra? Las calles silenciosas son testigos, el cielo se niega a hablar. Entonces... un niño recorriendo completamente solo esas ciudades cuando el sol se pone y va a oscurecer. ¿Quién es ese niño? ¿Qué busca? ¿Qué es lo que Alfred está guardando de Arthur?


	2. The truth of the hanged man

Fic dedicado en su integridad a Deidara Uchiha Sasori. (A la que iré a raptar desde Perú muahaha)

Orden de ideas: Lhía sempai.

* * *

**Shaterred Mirror**

**__****II: The truth of the hanged man**

Se puso lo primero que encontró en su camino, compró los boletos de ida a Francia (porque a Inglaterra los tenían vetados) y cargó consigo esa culpa que le carcomía por dentro.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan impaciente. El viaje se le hacía largo y tedioso, además de tener como único acompañante a ese sentimiento de pérdida, que lo llevaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Casi se arrojó del avión cuando éste abría sus compuertas. Se tropezó al menos una docena de veces en la ciudad; la cual, para su sorpresa, estaba llena de ingleses.

-Excuse me…- pronunciaba alargando una mano intentando captar la atención de alguno que otro inglés que pasaba. Todos parecían tener prisa por conseguir un cuarto o lo que fuera para pasar la noche.

Pensó en buscar a Francis, mas cuando le llamó, éste tenía el celular apagado. No tuvo muchas opciones más que pensar en cómo cruzar el Canal de la Mancha.

-Bien… según recuerdo, el canal pasa de Francia a Inglaterra por un subterráneo… - se dijo.- sólo tengo que llegar a la costa francesa, encontrar la entrada al canal ese que me hace pensar algo malo entre Francis y Arthur (¡concéntrate Alfred!), y llegar a Inglaterra. Nada difícil.

No parecía ser nada difícil no mucho menos imposible, al menos eso pensaba hasta que divisó la barrera policíaca en la entrada. Se la estaban poniendo difícil. Muy, muy, muy difícil.

-Pero no imposible…- murmuró para sí mismo, planeando la manera de infiltrarse.

* * *

Arthur sentía cómo los recuerdos se desprendían de su mente y flotaban libres, convirtiéndose en miles de pétalos de rosa. Rosas… el regalo de Alfred. Una rosa perfecta y hermosa… el recuerdo y la sensación asociadas que se cerraban en torno a ese objeto. El color, estaba seguro que así de rojas tenía Alfred las mejillas el momento que lo besó. El aroma, lo había sentido mientras besaba a Alfred y sujetaba la rosa entre sus manos.

-Veo que… vas a seguir soñando con él.- dijo ese ser que compartía la habitación con Arthur en esos momentos. Se dedicó a acariciar los cabellos del inglés.- vamos… deja de pensar en él. No es bueno para ti. Aunque… me gustaría saber qué estás recordando justo ahora.

Se acercó para juntar su frente con la de Arthur. Los recuerdos se aglomeraron en su mente. Quería robarlos.

* * *

Durante mucho tiempo se lo había preguntado a si mismo. ¿Por qué?

Una pregunta abierta, sin respuesta, sin nadie dispuesto a contestarla. Y él, buscando su error… un error que no existía. O quizás si…

_"Ya serán doscientos años y no lo olvidas…"_

-¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?- escuchó que le preguntaban. Arthur parpadeó un par de veces. Miró al hombre regordete que tenía en frente, el cual fumaba un habano. – Sería un aliado fuerte, y su presidente está de acuerdo.

-Ah… si… claro…- no tenía idea de lo que hablaban. La segunda guerra mundial había comenzado. A final de cuentas no le importaba mucho lo que pasase con Alemania, no era alguien a quien hubiera tratado a fondo.

-Arthur cariño… ¿te encuentras bien? – sintió un cálido toque en su hombro. Las arrugas que se formaban en la reina se hicieron más profundas cuando le preguntó- Estás pensando en él, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Victoria?

La mujer sonrió aliviada.

-Te conozco desde que nací. Es más, tú me viste nacer querido. Y toda la familia real sabe que no has hecho más que pensar en él los últimos doscientos años.

-¡¿Qué?! – Arthur se giró sobre sí mismo, dando la espalda a la reina mientras fruncía el entrecejo y cruzaba los brazos.- ¡Qué clase de tonterías son esas! ¿Yo pensar en él? ¿Por qué pensaría en Alfred todo el tiempo? ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer!…

-No mencioné a Estados Unidos en ningún momento, querido. – Arthur sintió la sangre subir a su rostro. Se había vendido solo.- Eso sólo lo confirma.

La mujer se acercó a Arthur, quien permanecía con los ojos fijos en el piso para abrazarlo maternalmente.

-Sé muy bien cuánto le quieres. Pero en este punto debes decidir… si quieres quedarte con él, arriesgando el todo por el todo… o de una vez dejarlo ir. No puedes seguir como estás.

-¡Así estoy bien Victoria!

-¡No lo estás! ¿Buscando territorios para hacerlos tus colonias? ¿Formando alianzas que no duran? ¡Deja de buscar a Alfred en cada persona!

* * *

_"Deja de buscar a Alfred en cada persona…"_

_No lo busco en otras personas… sé muy bien que solo existe un Alfred._

Abrió los ojos con pesadez al escuchar una voz en la sala del parlamento. Se había quedado dormido en un sillón. Ya había pasado un año de finalizada la segunda guerra mundial y un ambiente de paz, que parecía fingida, se apoderaba de su casa.

-De verdad agradezco mucho su presencia.-decía su ministro.

-¡No! El placer de visitar esta tierra tan antigua como es Inglaterra es todo mío.- una persona con acento diferente. El típico acento americano.

-De verdad Inglaterra es viejo.

-¡Alfred!

-¿Pero acaso miento Roosy?

-No juegues con mi apellido. Dilo completo.

-Agh… está bien… presidente Roosvelt.- esa voz… la reconocería donde fuera. Llevaba años sin escucharlo.- ¿y dónde está el viejo Arthur?

El corazón se le contrajo. Escuchar su nombre de esos labios le gustaba tanto… tanto…

-Se encuentra por ahí señor.

-Oye Chuchill

-Mi apellido es Churchill

-Chuchill suena mejor.

* * *

_-Mi name is England_

_-Engwand?_

_-England._

_-I wub you Engwand_

-Está bien…-se repitió susurrando mientras sentía su corazón pesarle. ¿De qué iba todo? ¿Por qué Alfred estaba ahí?

Se arrastró con pesar hacia el salón. No el agradaba para nada el tener que saludar a Alfred luego de todo lo que habían pasado. A pesar de haberse aliado ya en numerosos conflictos, Arthur evitaba a como diera lugar el tener que liarse con Alfred.

No le gustaba enfrentarse a sus hermosos ojos azules, en los cuales reconocía su propio pedazo de cielo. No quería escucharlo hablar aquel idioma que le había enseñado. No quería que sus nervios lo traicionaran en ningún momento.

Se ponía tan nervioso y a la vez muy feliz de tener a Alfred cerca. Y sin embargo, esos nervios eran los que le llevaban a pelear con él. Sólo así tendría su atención.

A modo de defender sus buenos modales (los cuales siempre creía ausentes en el americano) entró al gran salón en su casa y se dirigió al presidente Roosvelt, pasando por alto a Alfred, quien había elevado una mano para saludarlo, y ahora se sentía el peor tonto en la historia.

-Buenas tardes, Inglaterra. – dijo el presidente. -

-Buenas tardes… -contestó buscando respuestas primeramente en su ministro y luego en la familia real, quienes le sonreían. No quería preguntar.

-Inglaterra, querido, te olvidas de saludar a Estados Unidos.- le dijo una joven princesa Isabel. Pronto tomaría la nación en sus manos, pero ya conocía muy bien aquello que Arthur se negaba a aceptar. Su amor por Alfred.

-Si… claro…- dijo echando chispas y retando con la mirada a su princesa mientras su madre reía por lo bajo.- Buenas tardes… América.

-Hola, me alegra verte y notar que te salieron más arrugas.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?

-Eso, eres tan viejo y pequeño… ¿están seguros que en el trato no se estipula que Inglaterra será mi estado 51?

-¡Que! ¡Cuida tus modales!

-Si el que está gritando eres tú!

Ambas naciones permanecían discutiendo, Alfred tomándolo a broma, Arthur sintiendo que un ataque de taquicardia lo derribaría en cualquier momento, Roosvelt tratando de pedir disculpas desde su silla de ruedas y Churchill riendo junto a la familia real.

1946: En vista las excelentes relaciones políticas, diplomáticas, culturales e históricas, Wiston Churchill se refiere a la relación de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica y el Reino Unido como la conocida "Special Relationship" cuyos términos implican el compartir una serie de elementos militares, cooperarse en cualquier momento y ayuda mutua entre ambos países.

Ese mismo día, Inglaterra se dio cuenta de lo obvio de sus sentimientos. Y de lo idiota y distraído de Alfred quien parecía ser el único que no caía en cuenta de los motivos ocultos de ambas partes. Así es como Arthur se pasó golpeándose la cabeza en un pilar de su casa mientras el presidente y el primer ministro firmaban el acta de cooperación.

Esa noche, sin embargo, podía empeorar. Al menos para Arthur, quien sólo quería dormir y olvidar que estaban casi forzándolo a aceptar sus sentimientos y de una vez dejar de lado todo aquello que le impedía ser feliz con Alfred.

Se acomodó en la gran cama la cual tenía un cobertor con el diseño de la bandera inglesa por un lado y la americana por el otro. Cruel broma por parte de sus gobernantes.

-Ese idiota… espero que encuentre un hotel que lo soporte para quedarse…- murmuró.

Entonces recordó que la familia real había acogido al presidente de los Estados Unidos en su palacio y que ahora se encontraban en una elegante fiesta, celebrando el tratado recientemente establecido. Y Alfred seguramente estaría con ellos, diciendo tonterías y criticando la arcaica manera de vestirse de los ingleses.

Un sonido en la puerta de su habitación lo sacó del estado somnoliento que tenía y casi lo obliga a levantarse. No, no iba a abrir esa puerta porque estaba seguro que era producto de su imaginación. Mas supo que no estaba imaginando cuando la puerta se abrió y reveló a Alfred completamente mojado y llorando como un niño. Arthur pegó un brinco mientras peleaba por evitar que el corazón se le escapara.

-Iggy… ¡no puedo dormir!-gimoteó el americano- me dejaron solito en el hotel y se fueron a festejar y el malvado de tu ministro me tentó con películas de terror y yo no le creí que estuvieran tan fuertes y macabras y aquí todos son crueles y nadie me quiere…

-Oye, oye, tranquilo, ¡deja de llorar! ¡Respira!- le contestaba Arthur desde la cama con un tono de enfado que no lograba esconder su preocupación. Se levantó para dirigirse al baño adjunto a su habitación y volver con una toalla, la cuál casi arrojó a la cabeza del americano.

Alfred se pasó rápidamente la toalla por el cabello, aspirando ese tan conocido aroma que tanta nostalgia le traía. Sintió a Arthur empujándolo al baño y caminó con dificultad. Al entrar en el prolijo y limpio cuartito, Arthur le arrojó un pijama y cerró la puerta.

Extrañamente el pijama si le hacía.

-¿Lo ha preparado para mí?- se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se pasaba la parte superior de éste por la cabeza. Se acercó al espejo para observar su rostro reflejado. Pasó sus manos por el cabello rubio/castaño claro y se acomodó los lentes. Quería hacerse el despistado, no quería que Arthur supiera sus verdaderos motivos.

Arthur lo esperaba en la cama, de espaldas hacia él. Pudo ver la sombra de Alfred reflejarse en la pared segundos antes de que apagara la luz.

Alfred se sentó en la cama, al lado de Arthur. Cruzó las piernas mientras alzaba una almohada para abrazar y contemplar a su acompañante. Arthur permanecía impasible.

-Hey…

-¿¡Qué quieres?!-preguntó Arthur muy nervioso, tratando de parecer enojado. Escuchó a Alfred suspirar.

-Te perdí… ¿no?

-¿Eh?- se giró para encontrarse con Alfred, quien lo miraba con tranquilidad, el mentón apoyado en el borde de la almohada y sentado en posición de indio.

-Perdí tu cariño.

Arthur cerró los ojos unos segundos. Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Tú duerme aquí. Estaré en la sala.- le dijo a Alfred mientras se disponía a salir. Sintió que le tomaban por la muñeca y lo detenían a medio camino -¡Déjame en paz!- gritaba Arthur mientras trataba de deshacerse del agarre de Alfred. Éste lo sujetó con mayor firmeza de la muñeca. - ¡Idiota! ¡Vas a romperme el brazo!

-Arthur…

-¡Que me dejes! ¡Me estás haciendo enojar!

-¡No!

-¡Alfred!

-¡No te voy a soltar! ¡Dime que aún me quieres!

-¡¿Que?!

Alfred se sonrojó, aflojando ligeramente su agarre mientras Arthur lo miraba curioso. ¿Acaso le importaba?

-¿¡Porqué iría a querer a un traidor!?

-Arthur…

-¡Me dejaste tan solo como estuve a un principio! ¡Aún así quieres que yo sienta algo!

Sintió cómo la mano de Alfred dejaba de sujetar la suya. Sus dedos recorrían suavemente la mano del inglés con suavidad, para luego dejar de sentirlo.

-Arthur… yo… yo no quería…

-Vete…

Se miraron. Ambos al borde de las lágrimas, aunque a Arthur se le notaran más. Y Alfred lo recordó, cuando decidió irse con él… fue por esa misma expresión.

Lo jaló hacia la cama, sentándose y atrayendo el delgado cuerpo sobre sí.

-¡Déjame! ¡Te dije que me dejaras!- no podría contra los fuertes brazos de Alfred. Aún así no iba a dejar de forcejear. Estaba sepultado en los brazos del menor y las manos de éste descansaban en su pecho.

Arthur se giró suavemente en un intento de soltarse de Alfred, sin contar que el americano se había acercado mucho a él para observarlo forcejear. Al girarse los labios de ambos se rozaron sutil y suavemente.

En sus manos Alfred sintió el corazón de Arthur acelerarse, golpear contra su tórax, desesperarse.

-¡Idiota! ¡Déjame!- decía Arthur completamente sonrojado aún golpeando al americano. Lástima que éste no sintiera los golpes, estaba muy ocupado sintiendo en sus manos ese repiqueteo suave. –Agh si no me dejas te juro que…

-Engwand…

Otra vez… el corazón se le derretía presa de la nostalgia y la alegría del momento. Jamás en su vida esperaba volver a escuchar ese apodo que tanto le gustó una vez. El nombre de la felicidad en los labios de ese niño que tanto amaba. Dejó de forcejear.

Los minutos pasaron, el corazón de Arthur retornaba a su ritmo normal. Al sentirlo, Alfred repetía el nombre de su "hermano mayor" con suavidad, sintiendo cómo nuevamente la alegría retornaba a Arthur.

-Alfred… basta… por favor…

-Engwand… I wub you.

Ahora no era solamente el corazón. Lo acompañaba un ligero jadeo.

-Al… basta… te lo ruego…

-Te amo Arthur.

Sintió un pequeño beso en su mejilla. No quería girarse… no quería tener que enfrentarlo. Si lo hacía…

-Déjame… basta… ¡Es suficiente!

_"Un héroe no se rinde"_

-Eres mío.

-¿Qué?

-Eres mío Arthur.

-¡Qué tonterías dices! ¡Te volviste loco!

-No…

-¡Idiota! ¡Estoy comenzando a enfadarme de verdad!

-Te amo…

-…

No podía contestarle. Quería golpearlo tan fuerte… tanto… como años atrás lo pensó en el momento en que le dio la espalda. Golpearlo, matarlo, amarrarlo, lo que fuera. Pero que siempre estuviera a su lado.

-No me digas eso… no te creo… ya no…

-Arthur… vivimos muchas cosas juntos…

-No… tú no eres… tú…

Alfred volvió a besar suavemente la mejilla del inglés, envolviéndolo con mayor fuerza, sujetando sus brazos al cuerpo e inclinándolo a un lado.

-Te amo Arthur.

-Yo… yo…

Ya no tenía salida. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y entonces el corazón se le detuvo por un instante, el tiempo que le tomó a Alfred depositar un beso muy pequeño en los labios de Arthur, desencadenando una tormenta de sentimientos que no tardaron en casi matar su corazón.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame tranquilo! ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Te detesto! ¡Eres un idiota!

-Te amo Arthur.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Me las pagarás!

-Te amo Arthur.

-¡Ya déjame!

-¿Me quieres un poco?

-¡No se! ¡No entiendo nada! ¡No quiero!

* * *

El recuerdo se hacía difuso. El "otro Arthur" apartó su frente y se incorporó. Se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana para posar sus dedos contra el frío vidrio de ésta.

-Bloqueas el recuerdo por algún motivo... ¿no?– le preguntó al aire.- es un poco tarde de todas formas… y pensar que cambiaste tanto por él... debe ser tan triste que te esfuerces y no logres nada... solo simples mendrugos de cariño de esa persona.

* * *

-Espero que algún día esos policías me disculpen…- decía Alfred conduciendo una motocicleta a toda velocidad y dejando atrás una muchedumbre asustada. Robarle la motocicleta a un policía y casi llevarse tres por delante no era algo legal en ningún país.

Atravesó el Canal de la Mancha, el cuál halló completamente vacío. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Típico de cualquier película de terror.

Confirmó sus temores al notar que la entrada a Inglaterra se encontraba completamente sumida en la más espesa y oscura de sus neblinas.

* * *

No tenía la más mínima idea de dónde se encontraba, sólo sabía que tenía que encontrar a Arthur. Fue así que recorrió el terreno todo lo que el motorizado y el combustible en éste le permitieron. Luego no le quedó más que recorrer la vacía nación a pié.

-Esto si da miedo… está todo tan…- se calló. Escuchó pasos que se acrecentaron y lo alcanzaron antes de que pudiera decir algo o siquiera voltear. Quiso gritar, mas una mano se interpuso.

-No hagas ruido… o podrías hacer que salgan de sus escondites…- dijo una voz en la que creía escuchar un eco familiar, y a la vez nunca había escuchado. – Estados Unidos de Norteamérica… será mejor que te quedes completamente callado y me sigas.

Alfred enfiló hacia un automóvil, si girar la cabeza. Sabía que en cualquier momento reconocería a su raptor. (Eso se consideraba un secuestro, ¿no?). Le abrieron la portezuela del auto y se sentó en el lugar del acompañante. Siguió mirando al frente, esperando ver a su raptor girando. Nada. Quiso ver por el retrovisor, y notó que la neblina no le ayudaba para nada. Siguió esperando, escuchó cuando la portezuela del otro lado se abrió y alguien se sentó a su lado. Lentamente ladeó la cabeza y…

-¿Por qué me miras como si fueras a entrar en shock?- le preguntó el hombre a su lado.

-¡Eres igualito a Inglaterra!

-¿Eh?

-Si te quito las pecas y te tiño de rubio y acomodo tu rostro así -decía Alfred estirando el rostro del otro hombre, logrando sacarle casi el mismo rostro que Arthur- ¡Oh!… ¡eres idéntico!

-¡Claro que me parezco! – Le contestó dándole un manotazo y apartándose de Alfred para poner en marcha el automóvil y conducir por las desoladas calles.- De todas formas… soy su hermano.

-¿Eh? ¿Arthur tiene hermanos?

-Claro que nos tiene. Yo soy Irlanda. Te falta conocer a Gales y Escocia. Somos mucho mayores a Inglaterra y a diferencia de él, nosotros somos pelirrojos.

-Ya veo…-murmuró Alfred. Por algún motivo sintió que Arthur no estaba muy a gusto con ellos, siendo él un poco diferente y el menor.

-Así que tú eres la primera y querida colonia de Inglaterra.- dijo Irlanda sin quitar la vista del camino. Pudo sentir la mirada inquisitiva de Alfred sobre él.

-¿Disculpa?

-Así como lo oyes. Eras el mimado de Inglaterra, y creo que sigues siéndolo.

-Yo…

-A propósito. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Eres consciente de que no puedes regresar?

-¿Eh?

-Qué tonto… La misma cara puso la otra nación que vino.

-¿La otra nación?

-El ex de Inglaterra, como nos gusta llamarlo.

-¿¡Ex!?

-Es broma. Ya te verás con él y hablarán. Volviendo al tema, de aquí no puedes salir. Y no te aconsejaría que caminases por las calles cerca a "la hora"

-¿La hora?

-Cuando los monstruos empiezan a salir y se comen a los niños… ¡Como tú!

Alfred pegó un pequeño saltito mientras Irlanda se desternillaba de risa y seguía conduciendo. A lo lejos escucharon algo parecido a una sirena, solo que más desesperante y pesado.

-Demonios… creo que no llegaremos.

-¿Eh?

-¡Cierra los ojos, niñito!

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Esto no va a ponerse bien…- dijo pisando el acelerador a fondo. Alfred sintió miedo y éste se acrecentó al notar que oscurecía y el pavimento que dejaba atrás parecía fragmentarse y quedar suspendido en el aire.

-¡Esto no me gusta!- dijo completamente asustado.

-Y se pone mejor… créeme

-¡Qué! ¡¿Qué podría ser peor?!

Entonces, el automóvil pareció chocar contra algo y derrapar sobre el camino. Irlanda no lo pensó dos veces y abrió la portezuela, ni bien el motor paró. Alfred lo imitó y corrió tras él.

-¡No me dejes atrás!

-¡Entonces corre! ¡Falta poco! – le dijo corriendo hacia lo que no muy lejos de ahí parecía ser el palacio real. - ¡En ese lugar no nos molestarán!

-¡¿Quiénes?!

Deseó no haber preguntado. Escuchó lo que parecían cascos de caballo detrás de él, sin dejar de correr se giró para encontrarse con lo que parecía una bestia amorfa con cuatro patas de caballo, que desarrollaba su cabeza y lomo a medida que corría.

-¡Corre! ¡No mires atrás! – escuchó que le gritaban. No fue necesario ya que, asustado como estaba, Alfred corrió tanto que hubiera pasado a Irlanda, más lo estiró de la mano y lo obligó a correr más rápido.

Detrás de ellos, y por los lados del camino salieron a modo de alambres de púas, miles de espinas que parecían tallos de rosas, los cuales al no alcanzar a Alfred, atraparon a la bestia que parecía un caballo y lo destrozaron. Alfred escuchó un grito angustioso provenir de la garganta del animal mientras moría. ¿Para empezar estaba vivo? No lo sabía, sólo supo que aquel gemido había logrado horadar en lo más profundo de su alma, como un lamento.

Llegaron al palacio al tiempo que otro par de pelirrojos esperaban impasibles en la puerta. Irlanda logró entrar, mas Alfred se volvió al escuchar disparos a sus espaldas.

Vio otro grupo de seres, estos con forma humana, vestidos como los guardias reales, con los rostros irreconocibles, matándose unos a otros. Eran monstruos antropomorfos pero… sus gritos se escuchaban tan humanos…

-¡América! ¡Ven aquí!- escuchó que le ordenaron con esa voz tan parecida a la de Arthur. Luego muchos pares de brazos metiéndolo al interior del palacio y cerrando la puerta.

-¡Tú sí que das problemas a todos!- reconoció esa voz. Era la de Francis.

-¿Francia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-El muy idiota pensó que era un buen momento para invadir Inglaterra y como tú, ya no tiene escape de ésta pesadilla.- contestó otro de los pelirrojos hermanos.

-Alfred, ¿puedes pedirles a los gingers que se callen?- gimoteó Francis.

-Por favor… ¡alguien explíqueme qué pasa aquí! –pidió Alfred. Los tres hermanos y Francis bajaron la mirada. - ¡¿Dónde está Arthur?! Solo necesito saber eso…

-Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos…- contestó uno de los dos pelirrojos que no conocía.

-¿Eh?

-Eso que viste afuera…

-Es lo que Inglaterra creó.

-Según pensamos ha hecho un pacto con el demonio… lo que ha corrompido a todos los seres que habitan esta tierra…

-Y sus recuerdos dolorosos nos atormentan ahora, en diversas formas.

-Éste es el único lugar seguro. Al parecer Inglaterra le tenía un cariño especial a la familia Real y esos seres no atacan aquí. Al menos esperamos que éste sea nuestro refugio un tiempo.

Alfred se giró para caminar hacia una ventana que daba al jardín. Cuánto deseaba ver a Arthur en esos momentos. Nunca en su vida creyó haber sentido tanta necesidad de tener al mayor a su lado.

-Si te tuviera a mi lado ahora… te diría tantas cosas…- susurró.- para empezar… pedirte disculpas por ser un imbécil y obligarte a destruir tu nación…

Las lágrimas harían acto de presencia. Se recargó contra la ventana cerrada, apoyándose en el alféizar de ésta y hundiendo la cabeza entre los brazos.

De la nada sintió que lo llamaban. No había sido una voz ni nada, solo lo sintió. Levantó la mirada para ver, en medio de toda esa pesadilla, un pequeño niño en el jardín. La capa negra que llevaba encima no permitía que le viera el rostro, pero los movimientos del niño le indicaban que buscaba algo.

-¿Un niño en medio de todo esto?- se preguntó, abriendo la ventana y saltando fuera del palacio, corriendo en dirección del pequeño.

Cuando lo vio más de cerca, notó el pequeño cuerpo temblando asustado.

-Tranquilo… voy a llevarte a un lugar donde estarás seguro…

-Debo encontrarlo…- le contestó.

-¿Encontrar?

-¡Alfred! – le gritó Francis desde la ventana del palacio- ¡Cuidado!

Alfred se giró para encontrarse con el rostro desfigurado y sin forma de lo que parecía una persona con el traje de revolución de inglés. Un pinchazo de nostalgia se clavó en su corazón, haciendo que se quedara mirando estúpidamente cómo el otro ser le apuntaba con su mosquete.

_-Después de todo… elijo la libertad. _

-¡Alfred!

-¡Cuidado! – dijo el niño arrojando una piedra al rostro de la bestia, quien se tambaleó mientras el niño se abrazaba de Alfred. El americano sintió esos bracitos como si fueran a robarle algo de su corazón. Sacudió la cabeza y cargó al niño al palacio, entrando de nuevo por la ventana mientras Francis cerraba ésta y escuchaban a la bestia sin forma gritando cosas ininteligibles.

-¡Eres un diota!- le recriminó Francis.- ¡Eres tan igualito a Arthur!

-¡Cállate tonto bastardo del vino!

Silencio. Esa vocecita había provenido de entre los brazos de Alfred. Era tan familiar…

-No… no es posible…-dijo Francis mientras Alfred descubría la cabeza del niño y revelaba a un Arthur pequeño.

-¡No te metas con él!- le dijo el pequeño aferrándose de Alfred.- ¡Él lo tiene!

-Yo tengo… ¿qué?- preguntó, aún impresionado.

-Aquí está- le dijo el niño hundiendo el rostro en el pecho del que, en ese momento, era el mayor de los dos y sonrió de forma tierna- aquí está… la otra mitad de mi corazón.

* * *

-La parte tuya que solo busca que Alfred lo ame… interesante…- murmuró el ente enterándose poco a poco, como si el silencio le contara, los eventos sucedidos en las últimas horas.- Bienvenido a Inglaterra, Alfred. Espero disfrutes tu estancia aquí… ya que de aquí no saldrás…

Arthur permanecía dormido, sumido en el más hermoso de sus recuerdos, repitiendo una y mil veces el instante en que Alfred le había besado, recreando incesantemente entre sueños, esa sensación tan cálida y agradable que no desaparecía ni se desgastaba.

_

* * *

_

_Ok, les debo una por la tardanza T.T me da rabia no poder actualizar rápidamente T.T pero ando con cada bloqueo, si tengo el principio no hallo el final o el medio x_xU_

_Un poco tarde, pero espero hayan pasado una bella navidad y el año que viene tengamos todas mucho más de hetalia y Yaoi ^^ a mi me tendrán para rato molestando con mis incoherencias xD_

_Les agradezco todos y cada uno de los reviews/amenazas de muerte/cartas de defunción que me han eviando ^^ me alegra muchísimo ver que me leen, y como una mayoría quería, sí, Alfred va a sufrir bastante... ay el amor es tan sufrido T^T pero Alfredito va a tener que sufrir física y psicológicamente... tal y como Iggy sufrió por él.  
_

_A propósito del otro fic de Gakuen Hetalia, ya tengo escrita la primera parte (no sabía cómo empezarlo) y espero subirlo por año nuevo :3 aver si eso me da suerte para escribir todo el año xD_

_**Cap III: Unsaid. **¿Por qué no aceptaron sus sentimientos a tiempo? El niño que representa la parte de Arthur que solo busca amor en Alfred lo guía en el camino para encontrarlo y Alfred descubre algunas cosas sobre el pasado de Arthur, revelando el secreto de la maldición que se desató.  
_

* * *

_Reviews!_

(De entrada, vuelvo a agradecerles el hecho de leerme y además de todo tomarse el tiempito de dejarme un review ^^)

**Elhyam:** Gracias por estrenar mi fanfic dejándome el primer review ;o; y sí, ellos dos deberían amarse y hacer cosas que playboy clasificaría como XXXX xD y sí, al final pondré algo de lemon aunque me de penita -///- pero son Alfie y Arthi! y haré lo que sea por ellos y por mis lectoras òwó banzai!

**Vocaloids666:** La verdad a mi la película me re traumó y me negué a salir de noche al menos por dos semanas xD (soy más cobarde que Alfred para esas cosas) y con el juego empecé a temerle a las ciudades fantasmas

**Copo Cristo Santo:** perdón por decepcionarte! ToT ya quisiera que mi pequeño y bonito Aaron entrara aqui, pero prometí un fic que no tuviera mpreg o el vaticano me fichaba - por cuarta vez :D - xD bueno en si me estoy basando en muchas cosas de Silent Hill, aunque vaya a salir algo medio diferente x_xy no, peter no se suicidará xD al menos eso espero e_e creo que estoy siendo un poco cruel con él...

**Hikari-nara:** Tu si que entiendes a Arthurito T.T y si, tanto Francis como Alfred cometen sus buenos errores u_u creo que todos cuando nos enamoramos hacemos tonterías, más si no queremos aceptar como Alfred T.T (patea a Alfred) gringo malo! DX

**Deidara Uchiha Sasori:** ToT me alegra que te guste, de todas formas este fic es netamente tuyo ToT awww sis tenes que venir a Bolivia aunque sea de contrabando xD

**Danae:** Kukukuku Alfred va a sufrir bastante, ¿ley del karma? ¿castigo divino? ¿la cruel mano de la escritora? xD ok la última en todo caso xD muchas gracias por leer ^^

**Sexymarou:** Dolor, celos y mucho más será lo que sentirá Alfred, muahahahaha xD ok, no lo odio pero por cuestiones del destino (entiendase: mi mano y mi rara mente) va a sufrir mucho por Iggy ^^ gracias por leer y comentar ^^/

**Rokusana:** Tranquis, Francis no se acercará (mucho) a Iggy, mi Iggyberto es de Alfred, de nadie más ewe/ (tiene trauma con el USaxUK lo amo!) xD y sip, Alfred va a sufrir mucho *mirada macabra*.

**Fukaru Rhyan:** Oh el gran Silent Hill T.T sé que nunca llegaré a hacer ni la milésima parte de esa obra de arte sádica (y por algún motivo pienso cambiarme al nombre de Alessa xD) pero te agradezco mucho el hecho de leerlo ;o; y más comentarlo T-T perdona, no pude subir nada en navidad porque ando con un bloqueo fatal (ando extorsionando a mis amigas apra que me inspiren con el SuFin) el de gakuen subiré el primer cap en año nuevo ^^ pero como siento que mis disculpas no bastan, tu pídeme algo y lo haré owo/

**Ritzu-chan: **ToT de verdad te gustó el Global Mpreg? Ains *llora de la emoción* T.T perdóname por lo del SuFin, pero ando con un bloqueo único y eso que es una de mis parejas favoritas T.T y si, si ves silent Hill te advierto que de principio es un poco shokeante, pero la historia es wooow!

**Amelie Kirkland:** Awww me alegra verte aquí tambien :3 muchas gracias por el apoyo ^o^ prometo esforzarme mucho!!!

**Moriko-shan:** Wiii tengo neechan nueva *3*/ el de gakuen tambien lo subiré, pero el 1ro de enero (eso espero) y el suFin va a medio camino por culpa de mi bloqueo mental pero ya vendrá la inspiración nee-chan, yo lo se! owo/

**Ed-Chan:** Pyramid head es uno de mis más ocultos temores infantiles (pero si viste la peli este año!) ¬¬ ignora eso xD le tengo un temor irracional a ese tipo T.T pero creo quee s eso lo que me encanta se Silent Hill, que te agarran por el lado psicológico y de la peor forma *tiembla*

**Male-san:** Aunque creo que no podré categorizar ésto como gore, sí habrá sangre y tendrás poltergeist para rato X3 muahaha xD perdón, lado psyco, se sale de vez en cuando e-eU muchisimas gracias por el apoyo ^^

**Panleeblackfraids:** Oh si, Alfred va a sufrir aunque un tantito casi al final (sangre!) xD perdón, siempre quise hacer eso xD pero sí, yo creo que la crueldad hacia los sentimientos de alguien tan lindo como Iggy se paga, y se la peor forma...

**Mimi-tachikawa:** Ah querida aqui debo pedirte disculpas por tardar con el SuFin (ya que es tu capítulo) T.T de verdad lo siento! el bloqueo mental me odia! u-uU pero te agradezco mucho por el apoyo que siempre me das T.T desde mi primera historia de hetalia T.T muchas gracias en verdad! ya arreglaré el SuFin T-T lo haré!

**KereChan: **Espero que sigas con ganas de leer, aunque siento que este cap no me salió muy bueno T-TU pero prometo que haré que se ponga mejor! owo/

**Katy star black: **ahora solo he puesto una pequeña parte de lo que pasa en las noches, pero va a ponerse peor ^o^ (eso espero 'w')

**Hikari Kishimoto: **No mueras! T.T tienes que vivir y comer hamburguesas en Mcdonals y criticar los scones de Arthur y... y... ok, ya no tengo ideas jeje muchas gracias por leer ^-^

* * *

Se agradecen los reviews así como se aceptan amenazas de muerte y proposiciones indecorosas xD


End file.
